The invention relates to a printing medium conveying unit that conveys a printing medium, and to an image forming apparatus provided with the printing medium conveying unit.
There have been proposed, up to now, a sheet conveying unit that includes a lateral shifting device and an image forming apparatus provided with such a lateral shifting device. The lateral shifting device corrects a shift in position in a lateral direction of a conveyed sheet or a “printing medium”. The lateral direction may be orthogonal to a conveying direction of the printing medium. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-126669.